A Broken Record or New Melody
by anneryn7
Summary: Damon wants Bonnie's necklace. Same old story, right? Wrong. Damon wants the necklace, but he won't tell Bonnie why. He thinks that he is in love with Katherine. So, why can't he shake the feelings he is having for Bonnie?


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this!! : ) Please review if you read! && Thanks to hazelbrie13 for proofing my story. I'm never able to catch all of my mistakes, lol.**

**~Anneryn**

***~Background~* Okay, so things happened a little out of order, so bear with me. In this fic, Bonnie and Elena know that both Damon and Stefan are vampires. They also know about Katherine being a vampire, and Katherine's look-a-like. Bonnie still has Emily's necklace and Damon still wants it. Since Bonnie still has the necklace, Damon has not attacked Bonnie. HAPPY READING!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (unfortunately)**

**Music Credit: Ke$ha – Take It Off, Sir Mix-A-Lot – Baby Got Back, Kris Allen – Live Like We're Dying**

"You should give me the necklace Bonnie." Damon told me for the thousandth time. I rolled my eyes. "You're a broken record, Damon. I'm not giving you the necklace." I told him. He smirked. He looked into my eyes lazily. "I don't think that you understand." He said, more determined than before. His voice isn't dangerous… just intoxicating. "You know what I am." He said, brushing his fingers lightly along my collarbone. I closed my eyes against his touch. I opened them hurriedly, trying to play it off as a blink. I looked into his eyes. His smirk grew.

He's doing this on purpose. "I don't know what you want with this necklace, Damon. But it can't be anything good." I admitted. His smirk slid from his face. "If you knew why I wanted it, would that influence your decision at all?" He asked curiously. Would it? Probably… I nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you, but not here, and not yet. You aren't ready." He said.

He pulled away. I exhaled. I started walking to my locker. This is my free period, there isn't anyone around. Since it's the last period of the day, I get to leave early. I put my books into my locker. I shut it, and headed to my car. As soon as I walked through the double doors leading outside the building, I was pinned against the brick wall of the school. "Damon," I said weakly. He cupped my face, and moved closer to me.

"Watch yourself; you never know _**who**_ is watching you." He said. I rolled my eyes, trying to look like he isn't affecting me. "Don't go out with Lockwood." He told me. I leaned back into the wall in surprise. I thought he would say something along the lines of: I see your every move, anything but that. "You don't want me to go out with Tyler?" I asked him, still confused. He nodded. "You can't tell me what to do, or who to date." I told him.

I hadn't decided if I actually wanted to go with Tyler tonight, yet. He asked me before first period. I've thought about it before, but I couldn't see us _**together**_. Now that Vicki had left, I wasn't sure. I told him I would think about it. He told me that we could go as friends, if it would be weird any other way. Damon's eyes blazed with anger and amusement. "You don't own me." I told him. He smirked. "Don't I?" He countered.

I glared at him. I shook my head. "Let me go." I told him forcefully. He let me go. I walked over to my car, and got in. Damon let himself into the passenger's seat. "Get out." I told him in an irritated voice. "I don't have to be invited into your car. I think I'll stay." He taunted. "Suit yourself." I told him, giving up. He smiled at me. I can feel butterflies in my stomach. If it weren't for the necklace, he wouldn't give a damn about me. I sighed.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked. I shrugged. "Put your seatbelt on." I told him, as I put my key in the ignition. He laughed. "My seatbelt?" He asked amused. I nodded. "Humor me." I told him. He buckled himself up. "Happy?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, but thanks." I told him truthfully. "Don't be like that, Bonnie. You're no fun when you're pissed off." He complained. "Wonder why." I told him.

He chuckled. "Where to?" I asked him. "Wherever you're going." He said. I shook my head. "I'm going home. You're not invited." I told him. That came out a bit more harshly than I intended. "Then, let's go to my house." He suggested. I nodded. "I'll drop you off." I told him. He shook his head. "I meant, let's go to my house. As in: you and I can go to my house." He clarified. I turned to look at him, and then turned my attention back on the road.

"Or, I can drop you off." I argued. He shook his head defiantly. "How will we spend quality time together, if we don't spend time _**together**_?" He asked. "We don't." I told him. He glared at me. "You've got to learn to trust me sometime. I need that necklace. Why not make this enjoyable?" He asked, turning on his charm. He batted his eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes. "I don't need to trust you Damon. And, I'm not giving you the necklace. You won't even tell me the reason you want it." I reminded.

"Technicalities… And I told you that I would tell you why I wanted the necklace, you just have to have some patience." He argued. "Like you do?" I countered. "Touché." He said. He sat silently. I pulled up to the boarding house. "If you can't trust me, then maybe we can still have some fun together." He tried. I looked at him doubtfully. "If you don't like it, you can leave." He assured. I didn't say anything. "And if I don't want to?" I asked. "Then I'll carry you inside." He answered seriously.

I glared at him. I turned off my car, and took my keys from the ignition. The last thing I want right now is Damon Salvatore carrying me. I huffed. I got out of the car and shut my door. I waited until Damon got out, and I locked it. "Do you really think that someone would steal your car when you're on _**my**_ property?" He asked sarcastically. I glared at him. "You're feisty, I like feisty. Well… I like feisty in my women." He said. I looked at him, glaring.

"You know, if you want to keep glaring at me… I could always carry you anyway. I mean, I would like being able to take you anywhere I wanted…." He threatened. The glare slid from my face, but it didn't stop me from fuming. He held his front door open for me. He put a hand on the small of my back, leading me to the living room. "Damon, don't." I told him. He sighed and put a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"I was only trying to help." He insisted. I shook my head, trying not to smile. He sat down on the couch in his living room. He motioned for me to join him. I sat down hesitantly. "What's this about?" I asked him. He smirked. "Always the eager beaver," He observed. I didn't say anything. "I told you that I would tell you why I wanted the necklace. And I also told you that you need to trust me." He said. "Does it really matter if I trust you?" I asked him.

He seemed surprised by my question. "You don't trust anybody." I told him. He still didn't say anything. "Maybe no one has given me reason to." He said simply. I hadn't thought of that before. But… from everything that I've heard, everyone who trusts him… it doesn't end well… for them. If I trusted him, what would happen to me? "Why do you want the necklace?" I tried again. He shook his head smirking. "Fun first, questions later." He decided. I folded my arms across my chest.

He got up, and grabbed a remote. He hit a button and music filled the boarding house. I tried not to smile. It isn't the music that I would have expected. He tossed the remote aside and picked me up. Before I could protest, he set me down. I'm standing in front of him. "Don't make me dance alone." He pouted. I chuckled. As much as I hate to admit it, he looks adorable like that. How can I say no? It's just one dance. One dance can't hurt. Right?

He took my hand, and twirled me around. I smiled. He let me go, and we danced. We stood a few feet from each other, but we were dancing together nonetheless.

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

_When dark of the night_

_Comes around_

_That's the time_

_When the animal comes alive_

I smiled at him. He pulled me close to him. He put his hands on my waist. We moved to the music. I put my hands in the air. I closed my eyes. This is… perfect. I didn't know that Damon could make me feel… so… good. He moved his mouth close to my ear. I can feel his breath dancing across my skin. "We should have done this sooner." He breathed. I looked up at him and smirked. He spun me around then caught me in his arms.

I put my arms around his neck. I looked up at him. "Maybe if you weren't harassing me, we would have." I told him. He smirked. The song ended. He moved his arms from my waist, and I moved mine from his neck. He gave me a sly glance. I looked at him questioningly. He just smiled. "You'll see." He assured me. I looked at him doubtfully. "Trust me." He tried t persuade me. I opened my mouth to protest. He put a finger to my lips and shook his head. I nodded. He grinned. He got the remote that he tossed aside earlier. He pressed a button and music filled the room.

I smiled. I would never expect Damon to dance to this song. I started saying the words with this song.

_Oh, my, God, Becky, look at her butt_

_It is so big._

_She looks like one of those rap guys', girlfriends._

_Ya know, who understands those rap guys?_

Damon turned around and stuck his butt out. I pointed to it as I said the words with the song. It's hard to keep a straight face.

_They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?_

_I mean, her butt, it is just so big._

_I can't believe it's so round._

_It's like, out there._

_I mean, gross._

_Look, she's just so… black!_

He put his hands over his mouth and gasped. He looked down. "I forgot that I was black for a minute…" He said sounding startled. I fell to the floor because I was laughing so hard. He picked me up, and set me on my feet.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung_

He was rapping with Sir Mix-A-Lot. We were dancing being stupid. I never thought that I could have this much fun with Damon of all people. I don't think that I'll get tired of this anytime soon.

_So fellas! Yeah! Fellas! Yeah!_

_Your girlfriend got the butt?!_

_HELL YEAH!_

_So shake it! Shake it! Shake it! Shake that healthy butt!_

_Baby got back!_

We were yelling with the song. We both shook what we had too. The song finally ended. I started to sit down, but Damon shook his head. I was out of breath, and panting from the song. He smiled. He picked me up and held me in his arms. I closed my eyes. I'm starting to trust him… and he knows it. The music changed to a slower song. He didn't put me down. He just swayed and moved with me in his arms. I sighed. I like the feeling of his arms around me, when it isn't because he obviously wants something.

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up_

_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough_

_How come we don't say we love enough?_

'_Til it's too late, it's not too late_

I love his voice. Mm, it's… I sighed. Damon growled. I opened my eyes and looked up at him in surprise. I raised my eyebrows. "You like his voice?" He asked with his face twisted into a grimace. I nodded. "How did you..?" I asked. He looked at me with a slight smirk. I glared at him. He smiled darkly. "You can hear my thoughts." I guessed. He nodded. "Only when you aren't blocking them," he mused. "Blocking them?" I asked. He nodded. "When your guard is up, I can't hear them." He said.

I nodded slowly. "Oh," I said. I closed my eyes. His voice is nice… but he is… I sighed. SO… gorgeous. I thought, trying to broadcast my thoughts, so that Damon could hear them. I can feel him glaring at me. I don't have to open my eyes to feel it. He tilted my head. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to open them just yet. I felt something soft brush my lips. It sent sparks through my lips, through the rest of my body.

I opened my mouth to ask Damon what just happened. Because, he couldn't have… he wouldn't have… Would he? Something soft pressed against my lips harder, this time. I opened my eyes. Damon is looking at me intently. He kissed me again. I kept my eyes open, so I could see him. I don't want to stop looking at him. He pulled away. I opened my mouth to ask him: why kissed me? He stopped me with his lips. He pushed his tongue through my parted lips. I gasped. I wasn't expecting that. I kissed him back.

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day_

_Turn it all around or throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got a chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

Something slammed. I jumped. Damon looked over at the door. No one is there. It must have been something outside. Damon sat down on the couch, keeping me with him. He sat, with me sitting across his lap. I leaned my head on his chest. He played with my hair. "What does this mean?" I asked him. He looked at me seriously. He lost himself in thought for a moment. "I'm not sure." He answered with a shrug. "What do you want this to mean?" I asked him. He didn't say anything for a minute. "I don't know if we want the same thing, Bonnie." He said hesitantly. I gave him all of my attention. "Meaning?" I asked him.

"Meaning, I'm possessive. I want you to be mine, and no one else's." He said. I nodded slowly. "I'm not yours, though. You don't own me. I'm my own person, Damon. You don't think that I wouldn't want to share you either?" I asked him. He smirked, but didn't say a word. "Of course you wouldn't want to share me. I've seen me, I'm sexy." He said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. I tried to get up, but he held onto me tightly. I glared at him.

"I want to be with you. Bonnie, let me try." He said. I shook my head. "Damon, I don't know anything about you. You're only saying this because of the necklace." I said. He smiled. "If you gave it to me, we'd get along SO much better." He said. I shook my head and tried to cross my arms. They are still pinned to my sides. I squirmed trying to get free. He leaned his head close to mine. "Do you really want to writhing right now? In the position that you're in? Things would get a lot _**harder**_." He told me, looking down at himself, explaining the meaning of his words.

I stopped moving. "Do I have a choice? No matter what I say, you're going to do what you want anyway." I said exasperated. He looked hurt by what I said. I don't regret my words. They have truth to them. "I'll respect your decision Bon." He assured me. He let go of my wrists. I got up, and started walking to the door. He blocked the door. "Damon…" I started. "Just let me get this out." He protested. I nodded. "You… make me feel things, things that I didn't know that I still could feel. And some things that I didn't even feel with Kath… with her." He said.

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him. "That's why you want the necklace? Your ex? Katherine?!" I asked outraged. He looked down, ashamed. I shook my head. "Move, Damon." I told him. He let me pass, only to pin me to the door. He crushed his lips to mine. "I'm not sure what I feel anymore. I've wanted the necklace for so long. I don't know how to… not." He tried to explain. I pushed him away. I walked over to my car and opened the door.

He grabbed me, and kissed me again, with more intensity. I can feel my lips starting to bruise. "Stop." I said, trying to push him off. I wanted this. There isn't anything that I want more than this. But, I'm not going to be his rebound girl, or his second choice. He better be sure, if I'm going to even consider it. He lifted me up, and sat me on the hood of my car. I tried to protest, but he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth.

My own body betrayed me. I moaned in his mouth. I had to clench my hands in fists to keep myself from pulling him closer. I pushed him away, and scrambled off my car. "No, Damon. We're not doing this. You need to figure things out." I gasped. He started to walk towards me. I held a hand up to stop him. "STOP! I can't do this, not with you like this." I told him. He didn't try to come closer. I leaned against my car. "Bonnie, I…" He started. "Not a fucking word." I warned him. "Find me once you've decided, because, another stunt like this, and I'll decide for you. And you won't like my decision."

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" I heard Stefan ask from behind me. "Not now Stefan." I practically growled. He looked shocked at my tone. "Sorry, it's not you." I apologized hurriedly as I got into my car. I drove home. I can't shake the feeling in my gut. The only problem is, I'm not sure what that feeling is. If Damon wanted to, he could have his way with me. The only reason that I was able to push him off is because he let me. Something inside of him must have some good in him… somewhere. I don't know if I can be what he wants. I don't think that even he knows what he wants.

If all of this is for Katherine, what does he want with me? Why waste his time? I just don't get it. I don't get him.

-------------------------------------Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding House-------------------------------------------

Damon's P.O.V.

Books are littering our library floor. I must have gone through every book twenty times already. I need to find another way to get Katherine out of the tomb. I don't even know if I want to get her out of the tomb. She was… everything about her intoxicated me, frightened me, and thrilled me. I loved everything about her. Thinking back, I'm not sure if it was enough. With Bonnie… things are… different. It feels, real. It felt real with Katherine, but with Bonnie, it's more so.

I have to have her. I've gone this long without Katherine. I'm starting to wonder if I actually need her back. Getting her out has kept me going for so long. And if it weren't for Stefan, I wouldn't be in this mess. He has to find the one person who looks like Katherine and make it his life goal to stalk her. I had Katherine first, and he has the nerve to go after Elena. At least Katherine understood me… or at least I thought that she had.

Elena may only be a girl, but at least she hasn't played me and Stefan. Katherine played us both, but she was with me first. I honestly don't know if I want her out because I love her, or because I want to wring her neck. No matter how hard I try, my mind always goes back to Bonnie: her crooked smile and her piercing, dark brown eyes. I know that I can live without Katherine, but I'm not sure that I can be without Bonnie.

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V.

"What were you and Bonnie doing?" I demanded. Damon looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked me smugly. "Actually, I would. I figured that you would pick up on that, since I asked." I replied equally sarcastically. "I can't tell you what I don't know, Stefan." He said darkly. "What do you mean, what you don't know?" I asked. "I don't fucking know what we were doing. I don't know what we are! How can I lov… how can I have feelings for her, if I love Katherine?" He asked me desperately.

Damon would never tell me something like this, unless he truly was desperate. He seems so lost. "Do you love her, Damon? Do you love Katherine?" I asked. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. I sat down, and waited for him to say something. Damon turned to leave. "Not like I love Bonnie." I heard him mutter. I'm not sure if he meant for me to hear him. If he does love Bonnie, I don't think he could ever hurt her.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I'm so beyond confused. I've given up trying to understand men, especially Damon. If he's still carrying a torch for Katherine, I don't want to get involved with him. Despite my better judgment, and everything else, I think that I am falling for him.

"BONNIE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Damon yelled from outside my house. I got up wearily, and opened the door. "Invite me in." He told me. "No," I told him. I glared at me. "I can't talk with you from out here." He insisted. I rolled my eyes. "Why should I invite you inside, just to have you tell me that you're still pining for Katherine?" I challenged. I came as close to me as he could. I took a step toward him, just out of his reach.

"I'm not pining for Katherine. I don't love Katherine… not like I love you, Bonnie." He said in a small voice. "You what?" I whispered. He sighed. "I love you. I don't know why. I just know that no matter how hard I try, I can't stop. I can't be without you. Give me a chance, please. I won't disappoint you." He said. I sat down next to him. I looked up at him because he is still standing. He sat down next to me. "Come here." He said. I scooted over a bit. He brushed a lock of hair out of my face. My skin tingles where he touched me.

He's saying all of the right things. It's exactly what I needed to hear. I don't want to trust him. It doesn't change the fact that I do. I sighed. I looked at him. "Don't…" I told him. He looked at me. His face is dripping with concern. "Don't what, Bonnie?" He asked in a soft voice. "Don't break me." I told him. His face fell. He frowned, and cupped my cheek. "Never," he promised nuzzling my neck. He gave me a small kiss, and brought his lips to my forehead.

I swallowed my worries, and took a deep breath. "Come in, Damon." I invited him. He picked me up in his arms, and carried me to my room. He laid me down on the bed, and laid down beside me. He caressed my cheek, and held me to him. "I haven't been important to anyone in a long time, Bonnie." He whispered. I nodded. "I want to be important to you." He whispered. I laid my head in the groove of his neck. He put his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and listened to him breathe. He's something solid, something that I've never had. I've dated a few people, but not like Caroline or Elena. He wants to be there for _**me**_. "Always you," he said in a soft voice. He switched out positions. He laid me on my back, and held himself over me. I looked into his eyes. He moved closer to my face slowly, agonizingly slowly. He kissed me softly. "Is that the best you've got?" I teased.

He smirked. "You ain't seen nothin' yet." He vowed. He turned his attention back on my lips. He attacked them with his own, but gently. In moments, I was moaning against his mouth. The things he can do with his mouth, and his hands aren't hurting anything either. He is running his hands up and down my sides. Touching me in places that I didn't even know could feel that good, just by being touched. The way he was leaving finger trails on my shoulder, you would think that he was doing something else entirely. I moved a hand to the back of his neck, holding his face to mine. He smiled against my lips. "You are my witch and I am your vampire." He whispered.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! It was short, but I tried to make a sweet fic. Let me know if you love it, hate it, indifferent. As long as you review, I won't be offended by your opinion! : )**

**~Anneryn**

**-Let me know if you would like more oneshots!**


End file.
